If Everyone Cared
by CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88
Summary: If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. Kate comforts Jack after Boone's death. JK


**A/N:** Hey, everyone! While I wait for **Shiggity** to write the next chapter for our story, _Only to Seattle_ (previously _Detour_), I thought it would be cool to write a one-shot songfic type thing, thus I came up with this. Anyway, I was just really inspired when I got the new Nickelback CD, All the Right Reasons. It's a really awesome CD, and there are several songs on it that I really want to use for one-shots, so look for those within the next month or so. 

This is just a one-shot and its set just after _Do No Harm_. It's right after the last scene between Kate and Jack on the beach when he says that Locke murdered Boone and goes off looking for him. Well, this scene takes place after Jack gets back from looking for Locke and finds nothing. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and pretty much everything else you recognize aren't mine; they belong to the great Lost writers that make my day once a week. Also, the song "If Everyone Cared" is by Nickelback, and not me, so don't assume I'm claiming to own it because I'm not…

**If Everyone Cared**

_ "I know you made a promise, I'm letting you off the hook…"_

For as long as he lived, Jack Shepard knew that he would never forget those words. They had been the last wishes of a dying man. They had been the last words of Boone Carlyle. As a spinal surgeon in the ER, Jack had lost many of the patients he had set out to save. Despite his greatest efforts, they had just been too far gone for him to save them. Every time he lost a patient in the ER, it felt as though Jack lost a part of himself because he poured his very being into every surgery he performed. Jack's father had told him many times that he was not cut out to be a surgeon because he had trouble letting go and he couldn't take the pain of failure. Despite his pain after every failed surgery though, it was rare for Jack to break down or even shed a tear.

_ "You don't want to be a hero, you don't try and save everyone because when you fail. . . you just don't have what it takes…"_

It had been different with Boone. Jack didn't know any of his patients in the ER. He had miraculously survived a plane crash with Boone. He had struggled through the first month of survival on this mysterious island with Boone. And despite the fact that they were all practically made of time, Jack had not bothered to get to know the man. He had been too busy to just have a simple conversation with a man that would soon die because of Jack's inability to save him.

All of these things flashed through Jack's mind like wildfire. He sat uncharacteristically out on the beach, leaning back into the mounds of sand along the shoreline. Jack had sat in this same spot for so long, he hardly realized that the sun had gone down and darkness had spread out like a blanket over the sky. The rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the shore was almost peaceful to Jack. Perhaps that was what had kept him out here on the beach for the night. Then again, maybe he just couldn't stand to go back to the caves; to where Boone had died and he had failed.

Looking to his right, Jack saw a blazing fire crackling a few feet away from him, shielding him from the chill night air. In the back of his mind, Jack had noticed Kate coming to check on him what must have been several hours before at around sunset. She must have been the one who built the fire for him to keep warm.

Further out in the distance, Jack could see the little flickering dots of light along the shore that signified the many campfires that the other survivors that lived on the beach had built along the shore for the night. In the midst of his haunting thoughts, Jack hadn't noticed just how far he had wandered out. He was truly alone and that was no less than he felt he deserved.

_"Boone died, Jack.."_

Kate had wanted to talk to Jack about what had happened. She had wanted to help him. Jack didn't want to listen to her. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. He was afraid to hear the pity in her voice. He couldn't stand to hear her soothing words. He hadn't wanted to hear how it wasn't his fault and how he couldn't save everyone.

_ "He didn't die. He was murdered…"_

And though Jack's failure stood tall and menacingly in his mind, he could not escape what he had learned just before Boone had died. Locke had lied to him about Boone and, as Jack continued to tell himself, he couldn't correctly treat Boone's injuries because of that false information. Boone was dead and it was John Locke's fault. How could Jack be expected to fix Boone if he didn't even know what he was supposed to be fixing? _If I had known the truth, Boone would be alive now_, Jack continued to tell himself in a desperate attempt to soothe his own guilt. But the truth was, he should have been able to save Boone anyway because he was a doctor. He had studied medicine for years. He should have known exactly how Boone had been injured just by looking at him. Boone was dead and he had no one to blame but himself and the lies he continued to tell himself.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died**_

Jack's mind snapped back to the present as he heard the sound of a small branch breaking behind him and the rustling of leaves. Quickly, Jack jerked his head around to see who the intruder was, hoping that they didn't mean him any harm. He didn't have the will or the means to fight just now.

His heart began to beat a little faster when he saw Kate's form appeared from the edge of the jungle. He watching as she brought a hand up to shade her eyes, looking past the fire to rest her sight on him. Their eyes met briefly as she stepped out of the cover of the trees and out onto the beach.

"Why are you out here, Kate?" Jack asked, his voice almost stern as he watched her silently approaching him, "It's dangerous, hiking through the jungle this late." Jack's voice softened at this second statement, not daring to let all of the dangerous scenarios she could have experienced while venturing out in the jungle to check on him this late enter his already occupied train of thought.

"I was worried about you…." Kate replied, face solemn. She didn't even flinch at his tone, knowing what he must be going through.

"I'm fine, Kate," Jack replied calmly, not daring to look into her eyes. He knew by now that Kate had a talent for reading his mind just by looking at him. He didn't want her to see just how badly he felt at the moment. He didn't want her to see him in this lapse of strength.

"No Jack, you're not fine…" Kate voiced sternly, not allowing him the chance to interrupt. She had obviously come all the way out here to tell him something and she intended to say it, "Boone died and now you're out here all alone beating yourself over something you couldn't control. It wasn't your fault, Jack."

"Did you ever ask yourself why I might be out here alone, Kate?" Jack's tone suddenly became harsh. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold in his emotions while she was out here talking to him like this. "I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't need any sympathy."

"And I'm not offering you sympathy, Jack," Kate replied firmly, trying as best as she could to break through the tough barrier Jack had managed to build around his emotions as he had sulked out here. "I'm offering you the truth."

Jack made no notice of her as she moved to sit down next to him. He didn't even flinch as her leg brushed against his as she moved to cross her legs in front of her as she leaned back in the sand in a similar style as him. He wouldn't let her know that as she sat next to him with her shoulder up against his own that his breath had caught within his chest and his heart had begun to beat just a little faster.

"Jack, the truth is that you did your best to save Boone, but that he died anyway. There wasn't anything you could do…"

"No, Kate. The truth is that I didn't do everything that I could to save him. It wasn't out of my hands. I just wasn't able to see what I was supposed to do and it cost a man his life. I failed today Kate, and I wasn't the one to pay for it. That's the truth," Jack nearly shouted at her, not wanting to believe that maybe she was right. He didn't deserve her sympathy or her pity. He didn't deserve the concerned look in her grayish green eyes or the caring hand she placed ever so lightly on his shoulder, pulling them that much closer together.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died**_

A single tear rolled down Jack's cheek, falling onto his worn white dress shirt. He turned his head to look away from her, no longer able to see the caring look in her eyes. He had admitted privately to himself some time ago that in this past month on the island, Jack had begun to fall in love with her. Despite all the warning signs that had been thrown his way, Jack just couldn't help but be drawn to her and he knew deep down that she had to feel something too. It wasn't possible for him to look at him now the way that she was without feeling something for him.

Jack closed his eyes in pent up frustration as she reached out to wipe that single tear off of his cheek. He felt the soft, almost silky tip of her finger brush against the rough stubble of his face, lingering just a little too long. But she still did not draw away. Instead, she shifted her shoulders and began scooting closer to him. Jack was hardly aware of things as her body was now pressed soothingly against his, her fingers now cupping his cheek in assurance.

Opening his eyes, Jack reached up a hand to place it over her own, pressing her fingers more closely against his face. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling the coursed through his veins and rushed over his skin at feeling her touch him this way, at feeling her comfort him. He hadn't wanted her comfort. He hadn't thought he deserved it. Now, he couldn't soak in enough of it.

In a sudden burst of emotion and need, Jack swiftly leaned forward and closed the gap between them. His heart raced madly within his chest as his face crashed roughly down against hers, capturing her lips in a long, hard kiss. As soon as their lips met, he felt her flinch suddenly at his touch. He knew that she hadn't been expecting him to act in this way. Even he hadn't expected it. It had just _happened_. He inwardly grimaced as he realized how hasty he had been, but if he thought about it, he knew that he didn't regret his actions. His mind reeled when Kate did not immediately draw away from him, but rather kissed him back, matching his sudden passion.

As the kiss continued, Jack brought his other hand up from his lap to entangle itself in her mass of silky brown strands of hair. He pulled back only a breath's distance away for air, swooping back down to capture her lips once more after he had regained his breath. Letting one eye peak open, he looked into her eyes to see that she too had closed them, taking peace by this sudden turn of events, lost in bliss. Slowly, as if in protest, Jack broke the kiss and pulled back all the way, looking across at her to gauge her reaction.

Kate offered him a small, almost sad smile. There was a forlorn look to it, but it warmed Jack inside like he had never expected it to. He couldn't bring himself to offer her even a forced smile back however. It just wasn't an emotion he was capable of showing just now. Feeling the need to sink back into the sensation she had given him only moments before, Jack once again moved forward and eased his lips over hers. He was more gentle this time, the need for passion and haste gone with the tide. He felt tears roll steadily down his face, leaking from his eyes as he shut them, drawing her closely to his chest. In the grief that he felt, he felt also a strange sense of healing wash over him. It was like a hot shower being poured down over his skin, warming him from his head to his toes.

"Kate…" he whispered hoarsely as he drew away for air before returning once more. He was almost unaware as he dove into the blissful sensation of healing that Kate offered him now. His mind reeled with desire as her hands traveled up his back to travel wildly through the bristly layer of hair atop his head. Jack hardly noticed what he was doing, as he gently pushed himself against her, sliding her down into the soft layer of sand beneath them.

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**_

_**Confusing stars for satellites**_

_**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**_

_**But here we are, we're here tonight**_

Several hours later, Jack lay in what was almost a dreamlike state, hardly daring to believe, yet alone comprehend what had just happened. He had been out here alone and Kate had come looking for him, and then what? He had kissed her. He had felt so utterly and hopelessly lost, and he had kissed her. As he so desperately sought comfort in her, she had kissed him back, matching his passion. That one kiss soon turned into another, both seeking shelter in the other's company. Together, they had made love under the stars.

Jack still couldn't believe how much they had progressed in their relationship in just these past few hours. Only earlier that day, after he had prescribed Sawyer a pair of glasses he had felt the urge to kiss her, but had been too afraid in the end.

_"I didn't do it for him…"_

As he lay back in the sand now, Jack pulled the airline blanket he had taken from his pack earlier and wrapped it more firmly around his body. As he shifted, he felt Kate stir ever so lightly beside him, moving closer in his arms. He closed his eyes as a sense of utmost peace washed over him, scraping away the feelings of guilt and loss that had plagued him only hours before. He felt Kate rest the side of her face on his chest, her tiny rhythmic breaths tickling his chest hair with every breath.

The thin airline blanket hardly came up past Kate's waist, leaving her bare shoulders exposed to the chill night air. Jack felt her shiver slightly against him, snuggling closer to his body for warmth and nestling her face in the crook of his neck. He knew by her uneven breaths that she was still awake and that she hadn't drifted off after what had happened. He suspected that like him, she was likely deep in thought.

As if to soothe her mind, Jack leaned forward and placed a tender kiss atop her head, his lips brushing across her now mussed strands of hair. He felt her tilt her head upward in response, moving to rake her lips across the side of his neck. She slid her arm across the surface of his stomach, the silky skin of her fingertips gliding over him as she unconsciously traced tiny circles over his chest. After a few moments, she stopped this movement and simply let her fingers rest against his skin, splayed out over his chest. She sighed peacefully, closing her eyes.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died**_

Neither Kate nor Jack had spoken a single word for infinite moments, both too afraid to break the tranquil silence that surrounded them. Jack was afraid that if he spoke, he would come back to the reality that constantly plagued him on this island. He would think of Boone and would remember how he had failed. He would think of Locke and the lies that had cost Boone his life.

Kate didn't utter a word either, afraid of how Jack might react. She remembered how distraught he had been before he had kissed her and how his thoughts had plagued him without relief. He seemed so peaceful, so_ right_ just now that she felt she couldn't be the one to send him back into the terrible reality that they belonged to these days.

As the night moved on around them, almost without them, Jack gazed up and the starry night's sky in a sort of awe. As a kid he had always loved to star gaze. He remembered how thrilled he had been on his twelfth birthday when his parents had presented him with a large, powerful telescope completely with a large variety of lenses and a stand for him to set up in his room. Now though, as Jack looked up at the sky, it seemed so much more real to him then it had then. It meant so much more. Now, as Kate lay so peacefully in his arms, it felt as if he was seeing the starry night's sky for the very first time.

"It's beautiful, isn't it…" he mused, almost in a state of wonder. In that moment, Jack had forgotten any fear he had previously had of breaking the silence. He felt Kate stir in his arms, shifting onto her back so that she could see what he was looking at.

"Mmmm…" Kate moaned contently beside him, also struck by the beauty of the sky. She was relieved that now he was talking and he hadn't dove back into the depressed state he had been in when she found him. He knew that he was not passed what had happened with Boone. She knew that that would take time as all healing did. But after tonight, she knew that she would be there to help him through it. She would make him see that it wasn't his fault and that it was okay to let go.

In the past few hours, the neglected fire Kate had built at sunset when she had first come to check on Jack had died down. It was now little more than a pile of still burning coals, emitting a soft glow onto their hastily made campsite. Kate and Jack were once again enveloped by silence as they continued to gaze up at the stars, pushing all thoughts of their hectic reality to the back of their minds.

_**And in the air the fireflies**_

_**Our only light in paradise**_

_**We'll show the world they were wrong**_

_**And teach them all to sing along**_

"Jack?" Kate asked after a while, needing to hear his voice. She wanted to know what he was thinking and if he was alright. She wanted to know if he was still thinking about what had happened earlier that day with Boone.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back, shifting his shoulders slightly to get more comfortable. He could feel her eyes bearing down on him as she lifted her head to look at him. He gazed back at her, almost afraid to meet her eyes, simply because he knew her tone. She was worried about him.

"Are you okay?" she finally pushed herself to ask, hoping that he wouldn't be upset.

Even though Jack had already known what she was going to ask him, he felt himself pause with his answer. Was he okay? Truly okay? He knew right away that he wasn't. How could he be, after losing a patient like he did? But Jack knew he would _be_ okay. Kate had shown him that tonight. For the first time in a long time, he had let go, if only for just a short while, and he had let himself take comfort in someone else. He had broken his ties with reality and he was letting himself heal.

"No, Kate, I'm not…" he said honestly after a while. He didn't think that telling her anything but the truth was appropriate at this point, "But I'm going to be okay…You don't know how much you've helped me tonight."

Kate felt herself blush in the dim firelight, touched by Jack's words. She was proud of him for admitting that he wasn't okay, and even more proud for believing that he would be soon. Shifting her body and fidgeting within the circle of his arms, Kate rolled over to rest on top of him, her lips twisted into a mischievous grin. She gazed down at him, catching his eyes as he was once again deep in thought. She watching him quickly slip back into the present, a small smile playing at the side of his mouth just for her. His eyes twinkled in the dim firelight as he gazed back at her.

Jack reached his hands up to rest on her upper arms, lightly massaging her biceps with his thumbs. Her skin felt so smooth beneath his rough, calloused fingers. Taking a deep breath, Jack inhaled her scent, smiling to himself as he realized she smelled like salt and sand. He closed his eyes, emitting a low groan as Kate began placing tiny kisses on his face, moving down to his bare shoulders.

Releasing his grip on her upper arms, Jack brought his hands up to her hair. He began raking his fingers through her silky strands of hair, pulling her closer to him and pressing her body down against his. After several long moments, Jack let his hands slid down from her hair to cup her face. He tilted her chin up gently, his thumbs lightly caressing her face as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Lifting himself up, he tilted up his head and eased his lips over hers, tenderly kissing her.

And as the stars continued to shine around them and the night grew old, Kate and Jack once again fell into each other, lost from reality. It didn't matter that today someone they had known had died. It didn't matter that someone had lied. It didn't matter that they had been stranded on an island for over a month and that they're chances of living here for long were slim. There was plenty of time for those things to be real later. Just now though, it was okay to let go. It was okay to care only for each other.

_**And as we lie beneath the stars**_

_**We realize how small we are**_

_**If they could love like you and me**_

_**Imagine what the world could be**_

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I hope it was okay….Please review and let me know what you thought about it. I have some ideas for a possible sequel, so let me know if you liked it well enough to read more of it. I still don't know if I'm going to do the sequel though, so we'll just have to wait and see. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
